


Genocide Reward

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is 12, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gang Rape, Punishment, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chara gets whats comin to her. Aka sans and frisks dicks lol





	Genocide Reward

"And as punishment for genocide.." Sans said firmly and slowly. Chara kept her head down, trembling.

"You shall be violated publicly by anyone who sees fit!" he announced, and her head snapped up, shocked and horrified.

She tried to protest but couldn't do anything as she was shackled down, apon a tableau of stone, and watched helplessly as Sans unzipped his trousers to reveal a glowing cock made entirely of blue magic.

He tore off her clothing, revealing her nearly flat prepubescent chest and her wettening pussy. She trembled and screamed and shook but he ignored her pleas, shoving his energy inside of her needy cunt.

He kept thrusting in until she came, uncaring that she herself didn't orgasm. Then Frisk walked up, and Chara had no time as Frisk punched her, disorienting her, before hilting a knife handle into her pussy.

She gasped and hissed around the wood, before Frisk pulled it back out and slammed it into the stone right next to her head. She thrashed more but he shoved his relatively young penis inside of her now dripping vagina. Her inner walls clenched at him until he spunked inside of her, even as she screamed.

Then Asgore. And Grillby. Even Papyrus was lured into it.

Such was her punishment until she was 18.

It was a long 6 years.


End file.
